1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging operation controller for converting image signals provided by a camera unit into video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A previously proposed camera, such as a business camera for business use by a professional cameraman in a broadcasting station, includes a camera unit for generating image signals representing an image of an object and an imaging operation controller for converting image signals into corresponding electric signals and sending the electric signals to an external camera controller. The camera unit and the imaging operation controller are detachably united together.
The imaging operation controller is provided with a control panel. The control panel is provided with a plurality of operating switches and operating members including an operating member for adjusting volume. The operating switches are operated to send audio signals and image signals to the camera control unit.
Function indicators represented by characters and such and indicating the functions of the operating members are printed on the control panel so as to correspond to the operating members, respectively.
When the camera including the imaging operation controller is used in a dark environment for taking an image of a scene in a studio or on a stage or for taking a night scenery, it is difficult to recognize the function indicators on the control panel visually.
A technique proposed in JP-A 11-143411 (Patent document 1) prints characters forming function indicators on a control panel with a luminous paint.